nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimerauca
Kimerauca is a protagonist in NMDFanfictionMon Season 2. Appearance According to CART-R's analysis, Kimerauca is a Holy Carter that somehow got fused with Winged Austin Carter DNA; due to this, she is mostly green. What isn't green is her eyes, her wings, and her symbol. Her symbol is a double helix that is navy blue on one side and golden yellow on the other. To make it stand out more on her shirt, there is lime green encircling it. Unlike a majority of the Pokémon, she has a green tail with a sparkle at the end of it. Ontop her head is three horns with the second (and middle) horn being the largest. Her Mega Forme looks quite different from her standard appearance. The pointed hair at the edge of her head becomes orchid, and the point in the middle becomes a stag beetle-like horn that is golden yellow on one side and navy blue on the other with two pale orchid rings encircling it. Her hair is now a darker shade of green, and her eyes are now green with a white sclera (along with two x's, as that or xy is common in a Mega Pokémon's eyes). Her wings are now their proper colors, and her symbol has changed to a WAC wing and a HC wing pointing towards each other. Her tail is navy blue on top, golden yellow at the bottom, and green circles in the middle. Her legs are now orchid double helixes that she can walk with. Appearances in NMDFanfictionMon Kimerauca debuts in Help a Fused Mon Out! She jumps out of the nearby grass into Serena's arms, which takes everyone by surprise. AC4E begins questioning which Pokemon Kimerauca is, and Battle insists that they beat the crud out of her because she looks liek she's fused together; however, AC4E notices that she's scared. Purply helps her to calm down and they become fast friends. AC4E realizes that she was scared because of the poachers appearing. AC4E insists that Serena takes Kimerauca to a safe place while she and some of the other Mons fight the poachers. She reappears in Kimerauca.There, she is given her name and CART-R analyzes her. It is also known that her life span has been greatly shortened. She appears shortly in You Da Boss! ''She is startled when she sees Lysandre Nitrome Boss and is seen sleeping near Serena and AC4E. In ''Caves, Now With Mirrors! ''She is seen jumping into an orange portal along with AC4E, Storm, and Enda. In ''Fight For the Light! ''She learns how to speak telepathically just because there are large amounts of mental energy in the Inverse Realm; judging by everything she says, it appears that she has a mixed personality. In ''The Inverse Battle ''She nervously laughs when AC4E mentions Mega Evolving. After AC4E, Storm, and Enda Mega Evolve, AC4E wonders why she didn't Mega Evolve, and Kimerauca struggles to explain. After that, she is pale in the next panel and then isn't seen until the last panel. In ''Infestation Nation, Kimerauca is frozen in fear as Mega Enda protects her. When Enda gets infected and suggests that she runs, Kimerauca says that she's sick of running. She gives a speech, which causes her to Mega Evolve because she stood up for herself. Afterwards, she spouts some exposition and insists upon fighting Shadira; she thanks AC4E for the motivation. In Insect Angel vs Shadow Panther, she fights Shadira and wins. In Out of the Darkness, she hugs Shadira and convinces her to come with her to the Real World. She's seen at the end of the comic waving to . In the Bonus Episode Eye Candy, Kimerauca is dressed as a duck. You can tell because she's wearing a fake beak and her front stubs are made to look like feet. In Just You & Me, Skiddo! She is looking at Skarmory (along with Shadira). Kimerauca is one of three characters who is focused on for Arc 5. When she introduces herself in the arc, she's able to speak since someone is using a Psychic-type move. In Reformation Nation, she explains what has happened to her thus far. For the duration of Make Like a Tree and Leaf!, she looks for her flock but only finds Bloomer, a Carter who hasn't evolved yet. In A Reunion Most Unholy, Kimerauca and Bloomer find the other two members of their flock and quickly become unhappy to see them. Kimerauca proceeds to roast one of them and then walk away from them. Kimerauca becomes very pumped up at the end of No Dandiness in Dedemille because a Pokemon is in trouble. She feels like Team Flare is behind this trouble. When there's Trouble on the Double, Kimerauca and her friends encounter Mabel at the end of the Frost Cavern. Kimerauca is intimidated at first but gathers the courage to stand against the suspicious scientist. And That's Not All! Kimerauca Mega Evolves and tells everyone to help out! (Even though they would definitely help) Christmas Comic 2015 Kimerauca debuts in Act 3 when Carter stands under a leaky pipe that contained (Possibly) TOXIC waste. Unlike Kimerauca in NMDFanfictionMon, the Kimerauca in CC2015 is able to speak normally. In the fourth act, Kimerauca along with Mini Carter back up Takeshi as they go to rescue Cuboy. Memorable Dialogue "Ever since I escaped that horrible lab, I've been doing nothing but running! But then I came across these fine Mons and they protected me! I think it's time for ME to protect THEM!!!!"- Kimerauca, Infestation Nation Trivia *Kimerauca's name is derived from Kimeramon, Austin, and Carter. *Kimerauca is one of the few Pokémon in the series that doesn't speak English. *However, as revealed in Season 2 Episode 50, she can speak using Telepathy if there is enough mental energy in the area (liek if a Pokemon were to use a Psychic-type move). *Originally, Kimerauca was going to be male, but AC4E wanted to balance out the amount of new male and female characters. *Kimerauca's original name was Causterin, but that sounds liek 'Castor', which reminds me of Castor Oil. Ew... *Mega Evolving fixes Kimerauca's genetics. Her wings are their proper colors and she can speak normally. *AC4E feels that this song best fits Kimerauca because the song can't decide if it wants to be happy or sad like how Kimerauca can't decide on how to act. *It's never quite described, but Kimerauca's tail is supposed to be slimy. KimeraucawithPurply.png|Purply licking Kimerauca MegaKimerauca.png|Kimerauca's Mega Forme KimeraucaPoem.png|A Seriously Drawn Kimerauca With a Poem S2A2Gallery.png|Kimerauca Staring at the Reader (note that the 'Arc' letters are her color pallet) Bored.png|Kimerauca is the main component in this picture... PurplyKimeraucaConcept.png|Concept Art for Kimerauca KimeraucaDay.png|Kimerauca Wishing you a Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Carter3rdBirthday.png|Kimerauca at the bottom right S2A3Gallery.png|Kimerauca Next to Lunnadai CarterVariationWinners.png|Kimerauca Next to Carter NMDFFMS2A4.png|Kimerauca Winking in the Top Right... WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY MEAN?! :0 Carter4thBirthday.png|Kimerauca Hoping the Cake is All-Natural I'll work on this page more later :D Category:Austincarter4ever Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Characters Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Protagonists